


Colour

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexuality, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Colors, Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Demisexuality, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lists, Living Together, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: What are your favourite colours?[Prompt 27: Colour]





	Colour

**Purple**

Keith likes the colour purple. He associates it with Shiro for three main reasons:

  1. It is Shiro’s favourite colour, the colour of his backpack and the binder he uses when he goes to lectures and his favourite shirt (the one Keith bought him for his birthday).
  2. It’s the colour of the walls in their bedroom in their new apartment; they decorated it together the day they moved in, getting covered in paint but having lots of fun.
  3. And it is one of the colours on the asexual and demisexual pride flags, which are important to Keith and Shiro respectively, as they are the flags they wear when they go to pride together.



\---

**Red**

The colour red, however, is Keith’s favourite colour. He has always adored red, because it is such a beautiful colour. When he was a kid, his bedroom was painted red, and you can always see Keith wearing something red: such as his favourite T-shirt or his backpack or all of his stationary.

And when he and Shiro moved off of campus after their first and second years at college (they met when Keith was a freshman, when he was 18 and Shiro was 19, and quickly became friends… and then boyfriends), Keith insisted that at least one thing in their new apartment had to be red.

The following red things can be found in the small apartment shared by Keith and Shiro:

  1. The walls in their tiny kitchen.
  2. The couch (a second-hand red leather couch; it looks a bit scruffy, but it’s incredibly comfortable).
  3. Most of Keith’s clothes in the closet.
  4. The clock on the wall in the living room.



And so on.

Keith also loves the colour red for a very important reason. In April, the whole country likes to ‘light it up blue’ in support of a bad autism ‘charity. And Keith, along with a huge amount of autistic people, hates this. So they all make sure to go Red Instead, wearing red all month long and spreading autism acceptance. Of course, it’s easy to wear red when you are Keith and wear red things every single day, but he still adores how many people wear red in support. Including Shiro, his wonderful boyfriend.

One April, Shiro gives him a badge to pin to his shirt. It is bright red and depicts the Neurodiversity symbol (a rainbow patterned infinity symbol), and Keith kisses Shiro and wears it with pride. And so whenever he wears this badge, he is reminded of autism acceptance, and he is reminded of how lucky he is to be dating someone as wonderful as Shiro.


End file.
